


Finish Your Chores!

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Breeding, Cloud Meadow AU, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Group Sex, Inflation, Lactation, Milking, Multi, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stuffing, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Uh oh, someone forgot to milk the holstaurs.
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 235





	Finish Your Chores!

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Not meaning to be kinky but breeder reader forgets some of her chores to help out the holstaurs , so hawks finds out and he just holds her up against him and spreads her open while a bunch of horny cow dudes plow her

Trigger Warning: Non con, cum inflation, lactation (holstaur) bisexual, bloating/stuffing/force feeding, over stimulation

“Finally done,” you sighed, having just cleaned out the old hay from the barn and laying down a fresh layer. 

Hawks, who had come by to take you egg shopping in town, glanced around the barn. “You sure about that, babe?” He was sitting on a hay bale by the door.

Of course. You’d spent three whole hours cleaning everything in the barn, feeding the monsters, and training a few cats and birds for the guild. “I know my own farm, Hawks,” you said. “If anything wasn’t done, I’d know it.” 

He made an approving sound. “Would you come here for a sec?”

Confused, you walked over to him where he gestured for you to bend down to his level. You complied and his talons flashed. They cut through your overall straps, sending them to pool around your ankles. “You forgot one little thing,” he purred, his talons now on your ass, squeezing and spreading your cheeks, “the holstaurs haven’t been milked yet.”

The holstaurs? You turned your head to see them, all of your cow monsters watching from the back of the barn, toying with their half-hard cocks or milk leaking breasts. Oh no. Usually they were the most patient of your monsters, the most willing to be tamed, but watching them huddled together watching you… anything could send them into a frenzy. “Wait, Hawks, I can just milk them now don’t—.”

His grip on you tightened, pulling you lower until you were forced to grab his shoulders. “Ah-ah, naughty girls who forget to take care of their chores have to suffer the consequences.” His taloned finger slid up your entrance, grinding against your clit for all your monsters to see. “You need to learn your lesson so you won’t do it again.” A finger slipped inside, working your professionally trained and soaked entrance. “Come on cows,” he cooed, “come get her while she’s tight.” 

Your monsters didn’t need any more encouragement, they stormed toward you, eager to relieve their sexual needs upon you. Before you knew it, a fat holstaur cock slipped inside you, filling your completely, hot balls fat with cum pressed taut against you. A tight gasp left your mouth in time for one of the females to shove her leaking tit in your mouth. She gave a relived sigh in the form of a “moo.”

Hawks chuckled, his thumbs massaging your ass cheeks. “Even the girls are desperate for relief. Oh, you naughty girl, you really have been neglecting them.” His kissed the side of your throat, feeling you guzzle down the stream of milk filling your mouth. 

The holstaur behind you grabbed your hips, his cock sheathed inside you already pumping, slow and experimental. The holstaur begging to be milked grabbed your head, moaning as she begged you to suckle her, pressing her heavy breast into your face. You did your best to drain her as your mind was already going blank with pleasure. Hot milk in your mouth, hot mouth suckling your neck, and a hot cock in your pussy.

You tried to call for Hawks, but the female holstaur wouldn’t remove her nipple until she was dry and your stomach already felt full. “What’s that, babe?” Hawks asked, his breath tickling your skin. “You like being preyed upon by monsters?” You cried against the breast in your mouth as searing cum filled your womb, stretching your stomach. Another cock quickly replaced the one that vacated, balls just fat. “Do you like being used as a waste bin for holstaurs?” 

The nipple in your mouth pulled out, leaving you gasping for breath with an aching stomach. You felt sick, your legs becoming jelly. Before you knew it, another teat had pushed into your mouth, the soft flesh pressed against your face.

Something hot wrapped around your nipple. You could barely see over the massive mound of flesh in your mouth but one of the males was trying to suckle on you, jerking at his fat cock as he did. Hawks followed his lead and began to knead the other one.

The cock inside you started picking up pace, moving faster and rougher than the one before. This was chasing relief inside your drooling hole, bouncing your overfull stomach until it sloshed and ached.

You couldn’t take it anymore, being so full and sensitive. You came, hard. Every muscle contracted, white eclipsing your vision as pleasure overtook your every sense. Your fingers sank into Hawks’ shoulders, your hole milking the impatient cock inside you.

Over the groans of yourself and your monsters, Hawks laughed. “What a good girl. You’re the perfect milk bucket.”

Another round of cum unloaded inside you, pushing your stomach past any capacity that it had held before. You felt like you were going to throw up, but the constant stream of hot milk going down your throat prevented you from doing so. Another holstaur replaced the one inside you and another set of milk heavy breasts pressed into your mouth. 

You felt like you were going to burst. And the horde of needy holstaurs was unceasing. Were these really all yours?

Hawks let go of your ass, burying his face in your neck where it was sore with his hickies, “Don’t worry, there’s only a few more left.” His hands slid down to your belly, rubbing the taut skin. He pushed against it and you groaned. “So full… Hey, maybe if you’re still behaving, we’ll go buy some monster eggs. You have to finish milking them all, though.”


End file.
